The present invention relates generally to the field of combinatorial chemistry and, in preferred applications, to the field of combinatorial materials science. In particular, the invention relates to systems and methods employing microfluidic devices in chemical processes, for characterizing and optimizing such chemical processes and for identifying materials that enhance such chemical processes. Preferred embodiments of the invention relate to microchemical processing systems, to diffusion-mixed microreactors, and to methods for identifying or optimizing heterogeneous catalysts.
Combinatorial chemistry refers generally to methods for synthesizing a collection of chemically diverse materials and to methods for rapidly testing or screening this collection of materials for desirable performance characteristics and properties. Combinatorial chemistry approaches have greatly improved the efficiency of discovery of useful materials. For example, material scientists have developed and applied combinatorial chemistry approaches to discover a variety of novel materials, including for example, high temperature superconductors, magnetoresistors, phosphors and catalysts. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,359 to Schultz et al. In comparison to traditional materials science research, combinatorial materials research can effectively evaluate much larger numbers of diverse compounds in a much shorter period of time. Although such high-throughput synthesis and screening methodologies are conceptually promising, substantial technical challenges exist for application thereof to specific research and commercial goals.
Microfluidics refers generally to the field of miniaturized fluidic systems. Microfluidic systems have been designed to perform similar tasks as larger scale commercial fluid systems, and have included a number of different microcomponents such as fluid-distribution channels, valves, pumps, motors, mixers, heat-exchangers, condensers, evaporators, chemical reactors, chemical separators, sensors and actuators, among others. When microfluidic systems are integrated with microelectronics, the integrated systems are typically referred to as microelectromechanical systems (MEMS). When microfluidic systems include a chemical reactor and/or a chemical separator, the systems can be referred to as chemical processing Microsystems. Microfluidic systems have typically been fabricated using technology known in connection with integrated circuit fabrication.
A number of chemical processing Microsystems have been developed to effect chemical and/or biochemical conversions, alone or in combination with other unit operations such as separation and analysis. See, for example, Ehrfeld et al., Potentials and Realizations of Microreactors, DECHEMA Monographs Vol. 132, pp. 1-28 (1995) and references cited therein. A microreactor is a common component of such chemical processing microsystems, and a number of different microreactor designs have been developed to date. One type of microreactor design includes microchannels in which a reaction occurs as a fluid moves through one or more relatively long channels of relatively small hydraulic diameter. Microchannels offer a large surface area to volume ratio and, when coupled with microscale heat exchangers, offer exceptional temperature control for exothermic or endothermic reactions. Exemplary channel-type microreactors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,811,062 to Wegeng et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,328 to Ashmead et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,763 to Ashmead et al., Tonkovich et al., The Catalytic Partial Oxidation of Methane in a Microchemical Reactor, AIChE 2nd International Conference on Microreaction Technology, pp. 45-53 (1998), Honicke et al., Heterogeneously Catalyzed Reactions in a Microreactor, DECHEMA Monographs Vol. 132, pp. 93-107 (1995), and van den Berg et al., Modular Concept for Miniature Chemical Systems, DECHEMA Monographs Vol. 132, pp. 109-123 (1995). Cell-type microreactors, in which a reaction occurs while a fluid resides in a cell, have likewise been employed. Exemplary cell-type microreactors are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,843,385 to Dugan, U.S. Pat. No. 6,603,351 to Cherukuri et al., PCT Application WO 98/07206 of Windhab et al., and van den Berg et al., Modular Concept for Miniature Chemical Systems, supra. Microreactors that provide passive mixing and reaction of reactants in xe2x80x9cYxe2x80x9d-shaped or xe2x80x9cTxe2x80x9d-shaped microchannels are disclosed in Burns et al., Development of a Microreactor for Chemical Production, AIChE 2nd International Conference on Microreaction Technology, pp. 39-44 (1998), and in Srinivasan et al., Micromachined Reactors for Catalytic Partial Oxidation Reactions, AIChE Journal, Vol. 43, No. 11, pp.3059-3069 (1997). Microreactors for heterogenous phase reactions, such as gas-liquid or gas-solid reactions, are reported in Lowe et al., Microreactor Concepts for Heterogeneous Gas Phase Reactions, AIChE 2nd International Conference on Microreaction Technology, pp. 63-73 (1998). Reactors specifically designed for certain classes of reactions, such as electrochemical reactions or photo-induced reactions have likewise been contemplated. See, for example, Matlosz et al., Microsectioned Electrochemical Reactors for Selective Partial Oxidation, AIChE 2nd International Conference on Microreaction Technology, pp. 54-59 (1998).
Contemplated applications for such chemical processing Microsystems include end-use production of hazardous chemicals, process characterization and optimization, and combinatorial chemistry. While combinatorial chemistry applications have been contemplated, the various chemical microreactor designs reported to date, however, have not been incorporated into systems suitable for large-scale, or even moderate-scale, combinatorial chemistry research, and particularly, for combinatorial material science research directed to heterogeneous catalyst screening for identification and/or optimization. For example, although parallel-type reactors and microreactors have been reported (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 3,431,077 to Danforth, U.S. Pat. No. 4,099,923 to Milberger, U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,351 to Cherukuri et al. and PCT Application WO 98/07206 of Windhab et al.), none of these reactors are satisfactory for combinatorial materials science applications. These and other microreactor designs known in the art do not address important concerns such as the loading, and/or unloading of larger numbers of candidate materials (e.g., catalysts) for screening, the supplying of reactants to a plurality of microreactors, the controlling of the reaction conditions in a plurality of microreactors, and/or the evaluating of candidate materials for specific properties of interest (e.g., catalytic activity). Known microreactors also have common limitations, for example, with respect to a low throughput (e.g., the number of catalysts that can be screened over a given period of time), a narrow distribution of heterogeneous catalyst contact times, a large amount of each (often expensive) candidate catalyst required to effect the chemical conversion, the potential inherent negative influence of microreactor materials on a reaction of interest, a high degree of complexity, a lack of flexibility for analyzing the results of the chemical conversion, and, in some cases, a lack of scalability of research results to production-scale systems.
The present invention, as described in detail below, overcomes many, if not all of such shortcomings.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide cost-effective approaches for high-throughput combinatorial chemistry research and development, including particularly, research directed to the identification and optimization of new materials that enhance a chemical process and research directed to chemical process characterization and optimization.
It is also an object of the invention to provide chemical processing Microsystems that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture and use, that are flexible as to applications and variations, and that provide results which are scaleable to commercially significant systems.
Briefly, therefore, the present invention is directed to a chemical processing microsystem. The chemical processing microsystem generally comprises four or more microreactors and a fluid distribution system. Each of the microreactors comprise a surface defining a reaction cavity for carrying out a chemical reaction, an inlet port in fluid communication with the reaction cavity, and an outlet port in fluid communication with the reaction cavity. The reaction cavity has a volume of not more than about 10 ml, and in some applications, not more than about 3 ml, 1 ml, 100 xcexcl, 10 l or 1 xcexcl. The fluid distribution system can supply one or more reactants from one or more external reactant sources to the inlet port of each reaction cavity and can discharge a reactor effluent from the outlet port of each reaction cavity to one or more external effluent sinks.
In one embodiment, the four or more microreactors of the chemical processing microsystem are arranged in a substantially planar array-with a planar density of not less than about 1 microreactors/cm2 and preferably not less than about 5 microreactors/cm2.
In another embodiment, the chemical processing microsystem comprises two-hundred-fifty or more microreactors.
In a further embodiment, the chemical processing microsystem comprises ten or more microreactors and the distribution system includes a manifold comprising one or more common ports adaptable for fluid communication with one or more external reactant sources or one or more external reactor effluent sinks, ten or more terminal ports adaptable for fluid delivery to or fluid recovery from the ten or more microreactors, and a distribution channel providing fluid communication between the one or more common ports and each of the ten or more terminal ports. The ratio of the number of terminal ports to the number of common ports is at least about 10:1, and for some applications, at least about 100:1.
In an additional embodiment, the fluid distribution system of the chemical processing microsystem includes a manifold that comprises a common port adaptable for fluid communication with one or more external reactant sources or one or more external effluent sinks, 2n terminal ports adaptable for fluid delivery to or fluid recovery from 2n microreactors, and a distribution channel providing fluid communication between the common port and each of the 2n terminal ports, where n is an integer of not less than 2, preferably of not less than 3, and more preferably of not less than 6. The distribution channel comprises 2nxe2x88x921 channel sections, preferably linear channel sections, connected lo with each other through 2nxe2x88x921 binary junctions. Each of the 2nxe2x88x921 channel sections has at least three access ports serving as the common port, as a connection port for a binary junction, or as a terminal port. The microreactors are preferably arranged in a substantially planar array with a planar density of at least 1 microreactor/cm2, and preferably of at least 5 microreactors/ cm2.
In a still further embodiment, the reaction cavity of each of the at least four microreactors has a geometry defined by ratios of distances X, Y, and Z measured within the reaction cavity along three mutually orthogonal lines having a common point of intersection at a midpoint of the longest line, Z, and oriented with the longest line, Z, normal to at least one surface that it intersects, and preferably normal to at least two surfaces that it intersects. The ratios of X:Z and Y:Z each range from about 1:2 to about 1:1.
In an alternative embodiment, the chemical processing microsystem further comprises four or more microseparators. Each of the microseparators comprises a surface defining a separation cavity for separating at least one component of a reactor effluent, an inlet port in fluid communication with the outlet port of one of the microreactors for receiving the reactor effluent therefrom, and an outlet port in fluid communication with the separation cavity for discharging the separated effluent therefrom. A fluid discharge system can discharge the separated reactor effluent from the outlet port of each separation cavity to one or more external effluent sinks. The microseparators can, in one exemplary embodiment, further comprise an adsorbent material for separating, preferably selectively, one or more components of a reactor effluent stream. The adsorbent material can be accessible for loading and unloading thereof into and out of the microseparators. For example, the microseparators can be formed in a plurality of adjacent laminae with at least one of the laminae being an adsorbent-containing laminate comprising a substrate and one or more adsorbent materials for adsorbing at least one component of the reactor effluent. A releasable seal can be situated between the adsorbent-containing laminate and one or more adjacent laminae in which the microseparators are formed.
In yet another embodiment, the chemical processing microsystem further comprises at least four different candidate materials being investigated for properties that enhance a chemical process of interest. Potential catalysts are exemplary candidate materials. The candidate materials are individually resident in the reaction cavity of separate microreactors. Each of the candidate materials comprises, or consists essentially of, an element, compound or composition selected from the group consisting of inorganic materials, metal-ligands and non-biological organic materials. The amount of the candidate material in each of the candidate-material containing microreactors is not more than about 10 mg, and for some applications, not more than about 5 mg, or not more than about 1 mg. The number of microreactors preferably ranges from about 7 to about 100, and in some applications from about 100 to about 250, from about 250 to about 400, from about 400 to about 1000. The number of microreactors can also be greater than about 1000. Not all of the microreactors have to contain a candidate material; rather some microreactors can be left as blanks or can contain control materials. Typically, different candidate materials are individually resident in the separate reaction cavities of at least 2%-100% of the microreactors, preferably of at least about 5% to about 99% of the microreactors. An analytical detection system can be in fluid communication with the outlet port of one or more of the microreactors. The microreactors of this embodiment can be further characterized by the various features or combinations of features summarized in the aforementioned paragraphs.
Each of the candidate-material-containing microreactors in the aforementioned chemical processing microsystem is, in one embodiment, accessible for unloading the candidate materials after the chemical reaction, and optionally, for reloading a second set of candidate materials. For example, the microreactors can be formed in a plurality of adjacent laminae, with at least one of the laminae being a candidate material-containing laminate comprising a substrate and the at least four candidate materials at separate portions of the substrate. For access, a releasable seal is situated between the material-containing laminate and one or more adjacent laminae in which the microreactors are formed.
In another embodiment, each of the candidate-material-containing microreactors in the aforementioned chemical processing microsystem is formed in a plurality of adjacent laminae. At least one of the laminae can be a candidate material-containing laminate that comprises a substrate and the at least four candidate materials at separate portions of the substrate, but that has an essential absence of fluid distribution microcomponents (or generally, components), and preferably also of temperature-control microcomponents (or generally, components) or other microcomponents (or generally, components). The material-containing laminate can be anodically bonded with adjacent laminate or can be releasably sealed therewith. Graphite gaskets are preferred in connection with the releasably sealed embodiment.
The present invention is also directed to methods for preparing a chemical processing microsystem for identifying and characterizing materials that enhance a chemical reaction. According to such methods, at least four different candidate materials are loaded into four or more microreactors such that the candidate materials are individually resident in a reaction cavity of a separate microreactor. Each of the candidate materials are an inorganic material, a metal-ligand, a non-biological organic material or a composition comprising various combinations thereof Each of the microreactors comprise a surface defining a reaction cavity having a volume of not more than about 10 xcexcl, an inlet port, and an outlet port as described above. The candidate materials can be loaded simultaneously, or alternatively, sequentially, into the four or more microreactors. The four or more microreactors can be formed in a plurality of laminae as described above, with the at least four candidate materials loaded into the four or more microreactors as a material-containing laminate as described above.
The present invention is further directed to methods for identifying or optimizing catalysts for a chemical reaction of interest. According to these methods, at least four different candidate materials are loaded into four or more microreactors of a chemical processing microsystem such that the at least four different candidate materials are individually resident in separate microreactors. Each of the microreactors comprise a surface defining a reaction cavity having a volume of not more than about 1 xcexcml, preferably less than about 100 xcexcl, or even less than about 10 xcexcl. Each of the candidate materials are elements, compounds or compositions comprising one or more inorganic materials, one or more metal-ligands or one or more non-biological organic materials, separately or in various possible combinations.
For such methods, the candidate materials can be loaded simultaneously, or alternatively sequentially, into the four or more microreactors. In preferred approaches, the candidate materials are loaded without affecting the structural integrity of a fluid distribution system through which the one or more reactants are supplied to the microreactors or through which one or more reactor effluents are discharged from the microreactors.
In such methods, one or more reactants are simultaneously supplied to each of the at least four candidate material-containing microreactors, and simultaneously contacted with each of the at least four candidate materials. The reaction conditions are controlled to be conducive to, or intended to be conducive to, effecting the chemical reaction of interest. In some approaches, the reaction conditions are controlled to be substantially the same in each of the four or more microreactors, or at least in some subset of at least four or more microreactors. For many applications, the temperature is controlled to be not less than about 100xc2x0 C. and to be substantially the same in each of the four or more microreactors or in a subset thereof. For many applications, the residence time can be controlled to range from about 1 xcexcsec about 1 hour and to be substantially the same in each of the four or more microreactors or in a subset thereof. In some applications, the reaction conditions can be controlled such that the reactant residence time, xcfx84res, is longer than the diffusion period, xcfx84diff, for the reaction cavity. A reactor effluent is simultaneously discharged from each of the at least four candidate material-containing microreactors.
The at least four candidate materials can, according to such methods, be evaluated for catalytic activity (e.g., yield, conversion) or selectivity for the chemical reaction of interest. The candidate materials can, for example, be evaluated for catalytic activity by in situ analytical measurement, or analytical measurement of the reactor effluent. The candidate materials can be evaluated for catalytic activity by serial, parallel or serial-parallel (subgroup hybrid) analytical measurement. Detection approaches can include, with or without pre-separation of analyte component, gas chromatography, mass spectroscopy and optical spectroscopy, among other approaches. In a preferred approach, separation of one or more reactor effluent components is effected by adsorbing the component analyte onto an adsorbent material. Evaluation can then be accomplished by desorbing the adsorbed analyte component, and determining the desorbed analyte component, or alternatively, by reacting the adsorbed material with a detection agent (e.g. indicating agent) to form a detectable species, and then detecting the presence, absence or relative or absolute quantity of the detectable species.
Such methods can be further characterized with respect to the candidate-material evaluation throughput. For example, the candidate materials can be evaluated for catalytic activity (e.g. yield) at a throughput of not less than about 1 candidate material/hour. In preferred applications, the throughput can be not less than about 1 candidate material/second.
In some applications, these methods of the invention can further comprise unloading the reactant-contacted candidate materials from the microreactors in which they reside, and then loading a second set of at least four different candidate materials into the four or more microreactors of the chemical processing microsystem such that the second set of at least four different candidate materials are individually resident in separate microreactors. Such reiterative loading and unloading of candidate materials can be advantageously effected using many of the chemical processing microsystems as characterized above, with such features being employed alone or in any of the various possible combinations.
The present invention is likewise directed to methods for evaluating or optimizing process conditions for a chemical reaction of interest. Such methods generally comprise simultaneously supplying one or more reactants to each of four or more microreactors (where such microreactors can be characterized as summarized above), controlling a first set of reaction conditions to be substantially identical in each of the microreactors, controlling a second set of reaction conditions to be varied between two or more of the microreactors, simultaneously discharging a reactor effluent from each of the four or more microreactors, and evaluating the effect of varying the second set of reaction conditions.
The invention is directed, moreover, to a distribution manifold for distributing fluids in microfluidic systems. The manifold comprises a common port adaptable for-fluid communication with one or more fluid sources or sinks, 2n terminal ports adaptable for fluid delivery to or fluid recovery from 2n microcomponents, n being an integer not less than 2 and preferably not less than 6, and a distribution channel providing fluid communication between the common port and each of the 2n terminal ports. The distribution channel comprises 2nxe2x88x921 channel sections, preferably linear channel sections, connected with each other through 2nxe2x88x921 binary junctions. Each of the 2nxe2x88x921 channel sections has at least three access ports serving as the common port, as a connection port for a binary junction, or as a terminal port. The 2n microcomponents are preferably arranged in a substantially planar array with a planar density of not less than about 1 microcomponent/cm2.
The invention is, in another case, directed to methods for providing fluids to or removing fluids from a plurality of microcomponents. These methods comprise simultaneously supplying a fluid to, or discharging a fluid from, each of 2n microcomponents, where n is an integer of not less than 2, and preferably not less than 6. The fluid is supplied or discharged through a distribution manifold having features as summarized in the immediately preceding paragraph.
The present invention is still further directed to a microreactor for microscale chemical reactions. The microreactor comprises a surface defining a reaction cavity for carrying out a chemical reaction, an inlet port in fluid communication with the reaction cavity for supplying one or more reactants thereto, and an outlet port in fluid communication with the reaction cavity for discharging one or more reaction products therefrom. The reaction cavity has a volume of not more than about 10 xcexcl and a geometry defined by ratios of distances X, Y, and Z measured within the reaction cavity along three mutually orthogonal lines having a common point of intersection at a midpoint of the longest line, Z, with the longest line, Z, being normal to at least one surface with which it intersects and, where allowed by the geometry, with at least two surfaces with which it intersects. The reaction cavity geometry is characterized by ratios of X:Z and Y:Z each ranging from about 1:2 to about 1:1.
The present invention is directed, as well, to methods for effecting a microscale chemical reaction. One or more reactants for a chemical reaction of interest are supplied to a microreactor comprising a surface defining a reaction cavity having a volume of not more than about 10 xcexcl for carrying out a chemical reaction, an inlet port in fluid communication with the reaction cavity for supplying one or more reactants thereto, and an outlet port in fluid communication with the reaction cavity for discharging one or more reaction products therefrom. The reactants reside in the reaction cavity under process conditions effective for the chemical reaction of interest for a residence time, xcfx84res, that is longer than the diffusion period, xcfx84diff, for the reaction cavity under such process conditions, and the reactants are thereby converted to one or more reaction products in the reaction cavity.
As such, the devices, systems, and methods of the present invention offer distinct advantages over the prior-art. The chemical processing Microsystems of the present invention provide efficient means for loading and unloading candidate materials being evaluated, for supplying reactants to a plurality of microreactors, for controlling of the reaction conditions in a plurality of microreactors, and for evaluating the candidate materials for specific properties of interest (e.g., catalytic activity). Additionally, the instant chemical processing Microsystems can be employed for screening candidate materials such as catalysts with very high-throughput and with a large degree of analytical flexibility. Moreover, the chemical processing microsystems of the invention require only a small amount of candidate materials relative to known systems, yet offer catalyst contact times that are generally representative of those employed in production-scale reactors. Advantageously, the contact-time distribution is, for one embodiment of microreactors, broader than the distribution associated with known microreactor designs, and is, therefore, better suited to a combinatorial primary screen than known designs. Additionally, the chemical processing Microsystems of the present invention can be relatively inexpensively manufactured using commercially available technologies.
The devices, systems and methods of the invention have a primary application in the field of combinatorial materials science research for identifying and optimizing new materials that enhance chemical processes. Nonetheless, many of such devices, systems and methods will also find applications in other areas, such as combinatorial chemistry generally (including pharmaceutical and biotechnological applications), process characterization and optimization and small-quantity, end-use manufacturing (for example, of hazardous chemicals among others).
Other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be in part apparent to those skilled in the art and in part pointed out hereinafter. All references cited herein, whether as part of the background or as part of the detailed description, are incorporated herein by reference for all purposes. Moreover, as the patent and non-patent literature relating to the subject matter disclosed and/or claimed herein is substantial, many relevant references are available to a skilled artisan that will provide further instruction with respect to such subject matter.